deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Nine-Toes Gang vs URoRRuR'R'R's Sand People
In my last battle, Sigma dethroned Duke Nukem! Nine-Toes: A Bandit Lord of the planet Pandora who terrorizes T.K. Baha and the small town of Fyrestone. Versus URoRRuR'R'R: The Tusken Raider of the Sand People who captured Luke Skywalker and his companion R2-D2. WHO.....IS.....DEADLIEST!? '' 240px-URoRRoRRR.jpg|URuRRoR'R'R 250px-Gaderfii_negwt.jpg|Gaderfii 250px-Tusken_raider_rifle.jpg|Tusken Cycler Rifle blastcannon.jpg|Blaster Shotgun 200px-Mine_negwt.jpg|Mine 150px-Massiff_AOEPII.jpg|A Massif 150px-Tusken5.jpg|A Tusken Raider '' '' Nine Toes.png|"You woke the wrong dog!" 250px-Gun TerribleScattergun.jpg 180px-Bandit-R01.png 250px-Blr4 nasty repeater.png 250px-Clipper.png 278px-AR440_Pearl_Havoc.png digt.png|Digit 300px-Pinky_3.png|Pinky '' My Edges: Close: Gaderfii gets this, hands down. Need i say much? Its a staff with spikes and other things on it. I REALLY dont want to have to go into detail here, its just better. My Edge: Tusken Raiders Mid Leader: I have given the leaders of each team a unique weapon for their mid range weapons to spice things up. The Clipper is a full auto matic repeating pistol that ignites you on fire per bullet! Pretty friggin deadley right? It packs 20 bullets per clip which isnt to shabby for a repeating pistol. URoRRuR'R'R's Hunting Rifle on the other hand is a upgraded Tusken Cycler Rifle with 15 rounds instead of 12 with the Cycler and 200 meters instead of 100 meters with the cycler. But i must give my edge to The Clipper. It is very effected with the Pistol Whip, more rounds per clip, and could ignite enemies. My Edge: Nine-Toes Gang. P.S., i am counting the Hunting Rifle as a both Mid and Long range weapons in the battle. Mid Soilder: Blaster shotgun and Scattergun are almost the same. But also very different and by very different i mean that the Blaster Shotgun is better in every way. More accurate, more lighter, more damage, bigger clip, etc. I think you know who gets my edge. My Edge: Tusken Raiders. Long: URoRRuR'R'R's men pack in with the Tusken Cycler Rifle which talked about earlier. It has 12 rounds per clip and goes as far as 100 meters and is semi automatic. The Combat Rifle on the other hand is heavier, fully automatic, and has a bigger clip of 48 bullets per clip. The proof is in the puddin, Combat Rifle is better in every way. But, the Cyclers less weight and range and accuracy will be an X-Factor. My Edge: Nine-Toes Gang. Explosive: Im not going into detail. THEY ARE THE SAME F:)KING THING! My Edge: Tie. Animals: Ive conducted a special loadout slot on this list in the form of two animals per team. Pinky & Digit are the pet Skags of Nine-Toes. Both armored to the teeth. They can attack with their whip like toungs and bite and claw the leaving hell outta ya! Tusken Raiders get two Missifs on their team which are reptilian guard dogs basically. They pack bigger but less teeth than Pinky & Digit and are not armored. Pinky & Digit have more attacks, armor, and more teeth. My Edge: Nine-Toes Gang. My overall edge: This comes VERY VERY close for me but im giving to Nine-Toes gang, his bandits are armored and all their weapons are packing more rounds per clip. Its just hard to explain why i pick them. DO NOT be biased when voting are it will not count and give your edges for a full vote. Voting ends August 24th my edge will not count unless it gets into a tie on August 23th. Please vote and thanks for reading. The Score: Nine-Toes Gang: 5 Votes Sand People: 4 Votes The Battle The Battle takes place on Pandora. (Nine-Toes, 2 Bandits, Pinky & Digit) (URoRRuR'R', 2 Sand People, 2 Massifs) The battle starts off with The Tusken Raiders exploring Skag Gully when they stumble across Nine-Toes Hideout and fall down into a pit trap leading to Nine-Toes Shack. Nine-Toes, sleeping, wakes up to foot steps. He grabs his Clipper and walks outside with Pinky & Digit and says "You woke the wrong dog!" and procedes to do a pelvic thrust. Two Bandits appear behind the Sand People. Nine-Toes says "Your trapped now! Picky! Digit! Kill these mother fuckers!" Pinky then trips a Raider with her tounge and then Digit bites its head off. (URoRRuR'R', Sand Person, 2 Massifs) A Sand Person gets in cover as to a Bandit you fires at the Sand Person with a Combat Rifle mindlessley. The Tusken shoots the Bandit in the face with a Cycler Rifle, killing him. (Nine-Toes, A Bandit, Pinky & Digit) A massif runs up to Nine-Toes and Nine-Toes pistol whips it with the sharp cleaver at the end of The Clipper, killing the Massif. (URoRRuR'R', A Sand Person, A Massif) A Massif then tackles Pinky and claws her to death and pins A Bandit on the ground but bleeds out do to the scratches Pinky gave it. (Nine-Toes, A Bandit, Digit) (URoRRuR'R', A Sand Person) A Bandit and a Tusken Raider pull out their Shotguns and kill eachother by pulling the trigger at the same time. (Nine-Toes and Digit) (URoRRuR'R') Digit gets worn out and runs into his dog house. Nine-Toes arm gets shot off by UR's hunting rifle and drops his Clipper. UR is about to kill Nine-Toes but Nine-Toes picks up his Clipper and shoots both of UR's legs, igniting them. He gets up and chops off UR's head and picks it up, screaming in Victory. He throws it outside Digit's Dog House and comes out and begins to chew on it. (Nine-Toes and Digit WIN!) Category:Blog posts